In general, during the winter months certain geographic areas experience colder temperatures and snowfall. During and after periods of snowfall, houses, buildings, and other areas may be coated or covered with varying amounts of snow and ice. The efficiency and usefulness of current devices to remove such snow and ice can cause damage to roofs and/or be difficult to use based on the amount of snowfall.